SleepingWarrior
by DirewolvesNight
Summary: [2x09] OS Mulan vient de récupérer le coeur de Mulan pris par Cora, et se dépêche de le lui rapporter ...


_Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs, tout ça, tout ça. _

_Un petit OS sur le couple SleepingWarrior, très peu présent dans la série..._

_Note : Les événements se déroulent juste après que Mulan ait pu récupérer le cœur de Mulan que Cora détenait ( 2x09 )._

_PS : Je débute tout juste ce genre de fic, ayez un peu d'indulgence, merci :) Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire tant que c'est pas du n'importe quoi non plus. ^^_

* * *

><p>Mulan venait de récupérer le précieux cœur d'Aurore et courait vers son cheval, laissé un peu plus loin. Elle monta rapidement en selle et talonna son hongre à la robe baie qui partit au galop en direction du château. Le trajet lui parut interminable, mais enfin, elle finit par atteindre l'immense demeure qui avait perdu son éclat d'antan.<p>

La guerrière descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots, à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Son cœur battait si vite après cette course qu'elle crut qu'il allait s'échapper de sa poitrine.

« Aurore ! », s'écria-t-elle.

Mulan atteignit l'ancienne cellule de Rumplestiltskin et aperçue la Belle au Bois Dormant, assise par terre. Celle-ci se leva en apercevant cette jeune femme qui était dorénavant son amie.

« Mulan, je suis si contente de te revoir !

- Je pense que tu seras aussi contente de retrouver ceci ! »

Mulan brandissait le cœur d'Aurore, y prenant garde comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle pénétra dans la cellule et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux bleu ciel de la princesse.

« Tu l'as déjà fait avant ? murmura Aurore.

- Non... Jamais. », répondit Mulan.

Cette dernière rapprocha sa main de la poitrine d'Aurore. Elle lut dans ses yeux la confiance qu'elle avait en elle, et se promit de faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle pressa avec douceur, mais assez vite, le cœur battant d'Aurore contre son sein gauche. Celui-ci y entra facilement, afin de reprendre sa place d'origine. Aurore avait gémi lors de l'opération, et Mulan s'était donc raidi. Puis elles se sourirent toutes deux.

« Merci. Merci pour tout, Mulan. »

La princesse l'avait murmuré, en observant le visage si doux d'une femme pourtant forte et combattante. Mulan descendit un peu sa main et prit délicatement celle fine et douce d'Aurore. Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent lentement. Debout, leurs visages se frôlèrent, et elles restèrent ainsi, chacun sentant le souffle de l'autre sur son visage. Aurore, tout comme Mulan d'ailleurs, sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et son souffle devint plus profond puisqu'elle tentait de le calmer.

« Mulan, je... » commença Aurore.

Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse poursuivre sa phrase, les lèvres de Mulan se trouvaient contre les siennes. Elle frémit en sentant ce contact si agréable. Elle n'avait pas oublié Philip, non. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Mais Mulan était près d'elle aujourd'hui et l'avait toujours été depuis leur première rencontre, pourtant si peu de temps plus tôt. Le cœur de Mulan battait à tout rompre, et ce phénomène s'accentua lorsqu'elle sentit Aurore prolonger doucement ce doux baiser. Elle posa délicatement sa main contre la joue pâle de la princesse, son pouce effleurant tout doucement sa pommette.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes que leur baiser doux mais intense fut interrompu à contrecœur, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aucune d'elles n'avait encore assez de souffle. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Aurore, et Mulan ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

Après être sorties de cet endroit pour le moins lugubre, Mulan guida Aurore jusqu'à son cheval. Toutes deux montèrent en selle et la guerrière prit les rênes.

Il leur fallut bien quatre heures de chevauchée avant qu'elle n'atteigne leur petit campement. Et ces quatre heures parurent interminables autant pour l'une que pour l'autre, toujours tentées d'embrasser l'autre. Aurore descendit de cheval avec joie, épuisée par ce trajet, avec l'aide de Mulan. Cette dernière avança vers la tente après avoir attaché son cheval, en tenant la main d'Aurore. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles se laissèrent aller dans les bras l'une de l'autre, échangeant un baiser passionné. Mulan glissa sa main dans les ondulations châtain de son amante, tout en introduisant délicatement sa langue entre ses lèvres. Aurore sourit en sentant une telle initiative de sa part. Elle se laissa coucher sur les couvertures de fourrure et posa ses mains dans le dos de la guerrière, effleurant les plaques de métal de son armure. Tâtonnant, elle finit par trouver une première lanière et la défit afin de dégager au moins une partie de cet accoutrement pour le moins encombrant. Mulan se dit qu'elle devait aider la jeune femme alors elle rompit le baiser afin de se redresser. Elle mit environ une minute à retirer complètement son armure, gardant une chemise fine et un pantalon noir. Elle sourit en se penchant à nouveau vers Aurore, l'embrassant de plus belle. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et leurs souffles se mêlèrent. La Belle au Bois Dormant glissa une main sous la chemise de Mulan et caressa doucement sa peau brûlante. Elle put même sentir les pulsations rapides de son cœur, en remontant sa main. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle frissonna lorsqu'elle se retrouva quasiment nue, Mulan lui ayant retiré sa robe.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de s'étreindre, s'embrassant et laissant glisser les derniers vêtements qui leur restaient. Aurore sentit les lèvres de Mulan quitter les siennes et venir cajoler son cou, puis sa clavicule gauche. Sa peau frémit sous ces baisers ardents mais doux, et elle laissa ses doigts se perdre dans les longueurs noires de l'asiatique. Un soupir échappa à Aurore lorsque cette fois-ci, les lèvres chaudes de son amante atteignirent sa poitrine.

Mulan sentit le mamelon rose d'Aurore se durcir sous ses lèvres alors qu'elle le stimulait avec douceur. Elle pouvait même entendre son cœur battre si fort, et à l'unisson avec le sien. Sa main effleura son sein droit, tandis qu'elle continuait de flatter le gauche avec ses lèvres. Fermant les yeux, elle restait attentive aux réactions de la jeune femme afin de savoir quoi faire pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Frôlant ainsi son corps du sien, Mulan se sentait si bien qu'elle en oubliait qu'elles se trouvaient au milieu de la forêt, dans une tente. Elle en oubliait les mésaventures qu'elles avaient eues. Elle en oubliait Philip. Plus rien ne plus qu'Aurore à ses yeux, à présent. Elle se sentait bien, et voyait que c'était également le cas de son amante. Et elle comptait bien lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait et voulait lui faire plaisir ...

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ! <em>


End file.
